


Are You Ready For This Journey?

by Bishop3j



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishop3j/pseuds/Bishop3j
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with a break up, and a make up, but that is only the beginning of the journey for these boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Break Up, And A Make Up

Louis' Point of View

"It's over" I thought to myself, "Well, what happens now?" What the hell am I supposed to do with myself now? I decided that these choices were to much to decide on right now, when I was so emotional. I just want to sleep, and wake up in a more peaceful place, where everything makes more sense than it does now. 

However, no matter how much I willed myself to go to sleep, I just couldn't stop thinking about him. His hair. His laugh. His dimples. The way he made me feel even more like a little kid then I already felt. Everything about him is something that I want now, more than ever. Right now, I have realized that I now I need him. I need him to talk to, I need him to make me laugh and smile, but most of all I need his presence to help me fall asleep. I need the heat that radiates off his body when we cuddle, and fall asleep in each others arms. 

But instead of his strong arms wrapped around me tonight to comfort, and calm me down because of tonights storms, I'm wrapped in my tears, my sorrows, and all my mistakes I have made in the past year. So, I just lay here and cry in my bed, not knowing what to do with myself until, finally, the morning light brakes through my blinds. I drag myself out of bed, and into the bathroom. I step into the shower, turn on the cold water, and shock myself fully awake. 

As I become more wake, and became more aware of my surroundings, I hear a strange sound coming through the walls. And it hit me. I maybe not be dating him anymore, but he still lives in the next room over. And not only will I have to see him this morning, I will also have to see his rebound whore as well. 

"Wound't this be fun?" I thought.

I quickly step out of the shower, dry myself off, and try to slip into my room to get dressed and leave as quickly as possible. My plans were foiled, when I saw Him, and Her on the couch, curled up together, snogging of course. I thought I might have been able to slip out quietly enough, without being seen, and go somewhere, but of course, luck wasn't on my side. 

"Louis, where do you think your going?" Harry said as he broke his kiss.

"Out. Why do you care?" I said, trying not to show how much I cared about him being with some girl.

"I was just wondering, sorry. Just don't sat out too long, it looks like it may storm again." He said.

"Thanks for the concern" I said, quickly opening and then slamming the door as I walked out.

"Where do I go now?" I asked myself. Somehow, I remembered to bring my phone and wallet. I decide I will go somewhere I always feel good about myself, Starbucks. I walk to the elevator, and go through the lobby, out the back door to escape from the fans crowding the normal entrance and exit. As soon as I got out the door, the cool air of the day hit me, and I wrapped my coat around myself tightly, and continued to walk around the corner to the Starbucks. 

I walked through the door, and straight up to the counter, knowing what I always get at Starbucks, the venti carmel frapaccino. While I was waiting for my drink to come, I sat down, noticing a beautiful girl sitting near to me. She must have known who I was, because as soon as she saw me looking at her, she blushed, and looked away from me. I decided I didn't have anything to lose, so I got up and sat next to her.

"Hello love, my name is Louis Tomlinson, whats your name love?" I asked.  
She giggled, and said, " My names Eleanor Calder."  
"What are you doing right now?" I asked, wondering if there was some way to use her to make Harry jealous, and pointing to her laptop.  
"Nothing really, it's my day off from university" She said.  
"Well, Eleanor, how about we take our drinks back to my place, and we could talk there?" I asked, hoping she would be game to come.  
"Sure!" She answered quickly, almost to quickly.

So we grabbed our drinks, and headed back to my place, starting my plan to make Harry feel bad about dumping me after so long together.

Harry's Point of View

Louis never realizes how everything he does effects me. When he tried to leave the apartment without telling me, I thought I was going to cry, and thats why I sent Caroline home, I didn't want her to see as a young, emotional teenager. So, I sat there, in our apartment, alone thinking about what was happening to me, and how unstable everything was in my life. And then I saw a picture of me and Louis on the wall. We were smiling and hugging, it was taken at the launch party for our 1st album, Up All Night. We were both so happy, we couldn't contain our excitement. And the it hit me. I ended it. Everything I had with Louis is gone because I am a not secure enough with myself to tell anyone about our relationship. Why couldn't I be stronger and braver? Why couldn't I be everything Louis needs?

Suddenly my train of thought was broken by the opening of the front door and laugher. Not just Louis laughter, there was someone else's mixed in with his. A girls. What was he doing with a girl? He couldn't be over me yet, I'm the one who ends relationships, and then goes out that night, and finds someone else, not him.

"Oh, hey Harry, this is Eleanor" Louis said, still giggling.  
"Hello" I said, trying to hide my surprise that Louis had a girl with him, "What are you two up to?"  
"Oh, nothing really, we just came back here to hang out."  
"Ok" I replied, feeling the tension and awkwardness building in the room.

They both quickly walked out of the room, towards Louis' bedroom.  
"Why am I so stupid" I muttered under my breath. I got so angry seeing Louie with that girl. But why? I'm done with him. We are no longer anything to each other besides bandmates and best friends. But somehow I know that's not true. I know I still love Louis, with my whole heart, but now, what came I say to him since He's moved on so fast.

Quickly, without thinking, I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed Uncle Si. He always knows what to do, and he will be able to offer some advice right?

"Hello? Uncle Simon?" I asked.  
"Yes, Harry, what do you want, I'm terribly busy" He said quickly.  
Suddenly, I realize that I have no idea what to say to Simon to get any advice, and I froze up.  
"Harry! Are you still there?"  
"Yeah, sorry for bothering you, I've got to go" I rushed, ending the call before he had more time to ask questions.

Dammit, I'm so lost. Normally, I would just go to Louis, and talk about whatever was bothering me, but I can't really do that in this situation. Should I go to Liam? Can I trust him enough to tell him about what has happened between Louis and I? I banged my head against the wall, making a thud. However, what I heard next will forever stay with me. I heard Louis and Eleanor moaning, loudly.

I was overcome with emotion, and I didn't know what to do. So I starting running. I ran away like I do with all my problems. I didn't know where I was going, I was just running. When I stopped, I realized I had ran to the building where Liam, Zayn, and Niall lived. Since I am already here, I might as well see what they are up to today. 

Liam's Point of View

@Real_Liam_Payne: We love you <3<3 When is the new album coming???  
@Real_Liam_Payne: I hope your doing well today! How is the weather in London, it's cold here in New York.  
@Real_Liam_Payne: I can't wait to hear the new album when it's released! Don't keep us waiting too long!

I was just checking my Twitter mentions, when I heard a knock on the front door.  
"Coming!" I yelled.  
I opened the door, and immediately was being hugged by Harry. But he wasn't just happy to see me, he was upset, and crying, something I don't think I have ever seen Harry do.  
"What's wrong Harry?" I whispered to him, still hugging him tightly.  
"It's all my fault… I'm weak… Why me, Liam, why?" He choked out between sobs.  
"You're not weak, Harry, your very strong. What's wrong? How can I help you?"  
"Liam, I can't…" He trailed off.  
"I can't help if I don't know what's wrong"  
"Fine, I'll tell you" Harry said, almost as a question.  
I nodded, and lead him through the door, to the couch in the living room, waiting for him to muster the courage to tell me what was bothering him. I will not lie to you, I was worried. Harry could have say anything.

Eleanor's Point of View

Gentle beams of light flooded through the spaces in the curtains, waking me. Suddenly, I realized I was laying next to someone. Oh no, what have I done? Who is this. Wait, I recognize this guy. It's Louis, from One Direction. How did I end up in bed with him? It's all coming back to me now. Seeing Louis at Starbucks. Him approaching me, and I went back to his flat. I met Harry, and now I'm here, in bed, with Louis Tomlinson.

"Eleanor?" His gravely voice startled me.  
"Good afternoon, is it?" I smiled, trying to keep calm.  
"Are you feeling alright love"  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just trying to remember what happened earlier" I confessed.  
"Oh, don't worry, we didn't do anything too serious. Just a bit of snogging."  
"Oh, thanks."  
"Your welcome?" He said, with his beautiful smile, with his eyes lighting up.  
I stared at him for a second and said, "You know, your beautiful when you smile."  
He smiled, "Thanks love, you look quite beautiful this afternoon as well."  
" Wait. What time is it?" Suddenly realizing I have to get back to Manchester for classes tomorrow.  
"It's about 9:30. Why, what's the rush?"  
"I have to get back to Manchester, I have a classes tomorrow, and things to do!"  
"Oh, well, can I drive you to the train station?"  
"Uh, sure, that would be lovely"

He got up, pulled on a shirt, and hoodie, grabbed his keys, and we were on our way out of the building.

Liam's Point of View

"Wow." I said. I would have never imagined that Louis and Harry's bromance would have gone so far. I thought this was all played up for the fans, I mean, I know that Louis and Harry bonded really quickly, and were best friends, they even lived together. 

"You don't hate me now, do you Liam?" Harry asked. I could see his eyes were still puffy with tears, and full of pain.  
"I could never hate you Harry. All this has just caught me off guard, that's all."  
"Do you think Louis hates me?" He looked like he was about to start crying again.  
"Harry, look at me. I honestly don't think Louis could ever hate you. If everything you said is true, then he might very well still love you!"  
"But I know he doesn't!" Harry whispered, but it struck with the force of a scream.  
"How do you know that?"  
"Because, He had a girl back to the flat today! He's already moved on, and there's nothing I can do!"  
"Well, didn't you have Caroline over?"  
"Yeah, but only to make Louis jealous."  
"Well, perhaps he was doing the same? Maybe he wanted you to get jealous. It looks like it worked"  
"I thought you were on my side Liam!" He looked even more hurt, if that's possible.  
"I am Harry! I'm just trying ti consider all the possibilities and…"

I was suddenly but off by my phone, loudly vibrating and ringing. I looked at the caller ID, it was Zayn, "what could he want" I wondered silently.

"Uh, Hello? Zayn?" I asked.  
"Liam! Where are you?!" He said very rushed, and loud.  
"I'm at home. Why does it matter?"  
"Liam, we have an interview today, about the new album. How could you forget this!"  
"Oh god, your right! Harry and I will be there as soon as possible!"  
"What about Louis?"  
"I'll call him, don't worry" I said before quickly hanging up, and dialing Louis number.

"Come on, pick up!" I said impatiently.  
"Hey Li, what's up?" Louis said casually.  
"Louis! We have an interview today, and we need to get there ASAP. Harry and I are coming over to get you, be ready in 5!"  
"OK, but why you AND Harry?" He asked, and I could tell he was uncomfortable.  
"Don't worry about it, just be ready!" I said quickly, and hung up.

"Come on Harry!" I yelled, grabbing my keys and a coat.

I waited by the door for Harry, but the apartment was silent.

"Harry, let's go!" I shouted, walking into the living room.

Harry was curled up on the couch, and I could tell he was crying. 

"Harry, I know seeing Lou is going to be hard for you, but you have to do this for the band, alright."

He shook his head in agreement, and I helped him up from the couch, out of the apartment, and into the car. It didn't take long till we were at Louis and Harry's building. Luckily Louis was waiting on us, and as soon as I opened the door, he jumped in, and we were off towards the studio.

Louis' Point of View

"Hi Liam!" I said as I sat down, buckling my seat belt.  
"Hey Lou." He responded, although he didn't sound as happy as normal.  
"Hello Harry." I forced myself to say, just to be polite.  
"Hello Louis'." He responded, slowly. I could hear in his voice that he had be crying.

I wanted to hug him, and whisper to him that I was sorry for pushing him to make our relationship public, and trying to make him jealous with Eleanor. I want to take back every single hurtful thing I had every said to him, and just tell and remind him how much I loved him. 

But I couldn't. Harry had moved on, He had that Caroline girl, and I guess I just had all these feeling that I can't explain. 

Luckily, I didn't have long to think inside my head before we finally reached the Studio. The three of us said goodbye and thanks to our driver, Kevin, and jumped out the van. We were suddenly swamped by fans. Luckily, they could't too close to us, so we waved, smiled, and ran into the building.

"Where have you three been" I heard coming around the corner. Suddenly, I saw the Irish one, sitting in the makeup chair. 

"I forgot about this interview until Zayn called…" Liam said.  
"Well, you guys better get ready, I think we go on in like 10 minutes"

We were quickly engulfed by our stylists, a makeup girl, and someone to do our hair.

"2 minutes till show time with the boys" I hear someone shout.

I look over and notice that Liam and Harry are talking, and on another couch, Niall and Zayn are talking. I know that none of them know what has happened between me and Harry, but it feels like they are ignoring me. So, I just grab my phone from my pocket, maybe it can entertain me for awhile. I get on Twitter, and decide to scroll through my mentions.

@Louis_Tomlinson: I can't wait to see you on my TV this mourning #Excited  
@Louis_Tomlinson: I hope you and @Harry_Styles are doing well #LS

LS? Oh right, Larry Stylinson. Well, I guess the fans will never get to know about that part of my life.

"One minute boys!" One of our personal assistance's yells into the room. 

We all drop what we were doing, and followed her through the studio towards the stage. We stopped, and I peaked through the doorway. We were at the door the quests enter through, and the studio was full of fans. 

"And Louis, Louis, are you listening to me?" The assistant snapped at me.  
"Uh, yeah sure. What do you want?" I say, trying to focus on her.  
"Your sitting on the end closest to Barbra, next to Harry OK?"  
"Uh, yeah, sure." I answer, trying not to sound to shaken by the fact I have to sit next to Him.  
"Good luck boys, just what for your single to start playing, and head on out." After she's done talking, she walks away from us.  
"If it could only be that easy" I thought to myself.  
"Be on top of your game boys, I hear Barbra is a tough one" Zayn says, smiling.

I can't tell if he's trying to be funny, or what, but his words make me feel even more nervous, and queasy that I already did. My train of thought was snapped by "What Makes You Beautiful" being played loudly. Now I am being shoved forward onto the set.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Barbra says enthusiastically as she walks over to us, giving each of us hugs.  
"Please sit" She says motioning to the oversized couch behind her. 

I walk over and sit, trying to put on a happy face, and not think about who is sitting next to me. 

"How have you boys been lately?" Barbra asks, as she sits down and fixes her dress.  
"We've been great!" Liam says, confidently.  
"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Now, you're here today to talk about your new album, yes?"  
"Yeah, we're pretty excited for everyone to hear it, and we can't wait for it to be released!" Niall says.  
"We are really happy with the way this album turned out, and we really think the fans will enjoy it." Zayn adds.  
"Great" She smiles at us, "Now I've heard that you boys were able to write some of the songs on this album, could you tell us a bit about where you find inspiration to write?" She says, looking at Harry and I because we both haven't said anything yet.  
"Well" Harry and I start at the same time.  
"Its ok, Lou, you go first" Harry says very soothingly as he grabs my knee.  
"Ok," I say glancing at Harry before turning myself to face Barbra, " I think we tried to make this album sound more mature, so we tried to gain inspiration from our own relationships and experiences." I said, my voice cracking a bit on relationships because Harry still had ahold of my knee.  
"Here's some water dear." Barbra says as she hands me a large crystal glass.  
"Thanks." I croak.  
"Harry, where did you find your inspiration?" Barbra asks, not missing a stride in the conversation.  
"Well, I think Louis put it pretty well. We tried to make everything have a more meaningful message behind it. We hope the fans will mature with us and our music, and will continue to support us." He says in his perfect voice. No, Louis, stop. just don't think about him anymore, its over. But I couldn't help myself, I looked over into his perfect green eyes. Barbra must have noticed, because she said, "Louis, do you care to tell us what your thinking about?"  
"Uhh.." I let slip out of my mouth before closing it, and turning to try to focus on her.  
"Well, I'm sorry, but the world and I could't help but notice that little moment you just shared with Harry."  
I looked around the studio, in shock, not knowing what to say or do. Harry slowly slides his hand off of my knee, and onto his thigh.  
"Coming up next, I will still be with the boys of One Direction, so stayed tuned!" Barbra says directly to the camera. As soon as the "On Air" signs above the cameras turn off, she turns to us.  
"I'm sorry about that, it is just my natural journalistic sense to comment on things like that. I really do apologize." She says. I'm not sure if she is being sincere though.

Harry's Point of View 

"I'm sorry about that, it is just my natural journalistic sense to comment on things like that. I really do apologize." Barbra says. All I can do is nod my head, because I'm still in shock. I mean, I thought I had gotten used to interviewers asking questions about me and Louis, but now, somehow, they just get to me. I look over towards Louis, and I can tell he is holding in tears. I don't think, I just immediately wrap my arms around his waist, and give him a hug, laying my head on his shoulder.I could feel Louis tense his entire body in my hug, but I didn't let go, I just whispered, "Louis, I take back every mean thing I ever did or said to you. I'm sorry that you had to see me with Caroline this mourning. Please, just let me make it up to you somehow."

I could feel Louis suddenly relax, and he laid his head on top of mine, and whispered back to me, "Haz, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I tried to make you jealous with that girl Eleanor, I just didn't know what to do, I just want you back."

"And we're back in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

I quickly released my arms from around Louis, and mindlessly grabbed his hand, and intertwined it with mine, trying to hide it form the cameras.

"Well, we are back with the boys of One Direction who are here to answer YOUR questions!" Barbra says excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's Point of View 

"And we're back in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

I quickly released my arms from around Louis, and mindlessly grabbed his hand, and intertwined it with mine, trying to hide it form the cameras.

"Well, we are back with the boys of One Direction who are here to answer YOUR questions!" Barbra says excitedly.

I look out the audience, and see a studio of crazed girls, many with posters and signs.

"Hi, my name is Bailey, and my question is for Louis. What was it like growing with 4 younger sisters, and has that helped you live with your other band members?" She asked, very nervously, and quickly.

"Great question babe, and would think that growing with 4 younger siblings I would be more responsible, and more mature, but that is just not me. Although I feel like growing up with my sisters has helped me adjust to living with the other guys. Believe me, they are worse than my sisters when it comes to getting ready in the morning!" Louis said.

"Yeah right Louis! You would know all about getting ready quickly. Do you know how long it took you to get ready this morning?" Retorted Liam. I just smiled to myself because Louis was a bit of a diva when it comes to getting ready.

"Ok, lets move onto the next question from our studio audience!" Barbra said in almost fake excitement.

"Hello, my name is Cassidy, and my question is for Harry." Said a teenage girl in the middle of the audience. I looked at her as soon as I heard my name, and smiled at her, because I could tell she was nervous. "Harry, what is it like living with Louis?" She asked after a short pause.

"Um, well, Lou tends to be very messy, and doesn't clean up after himself, but he is always there when I need someone to talk to, and he has great taste in music and movies, and will always be my nurse when ever I am sick. So all in all, it is pretty nice, I guess." I answered truthfully. I could't help myself, so I turned my head to look at Louis and realized we were still holding hands. I gently squeezed his hand, and he look at me. Then he leaned into me and whispered, "I like living with you too Haz. Maybe after this interview, we can go out, so we can talk?" 

I nodded my head. I really want to talk to Louis, because we need to get our feelings sorted. The rest of the interview seemed to fly by me because now all I could think about was tonight, and dinner with Lou. 

Louis' POV

"Harry!!" I yelled at the bathroom door, "Come on man, you have been in there forever, and I need your help picking out an outfit for our dinner tonight! Hurry, please Harry, I don't want to be late for our reservation!" I turned and walked back over to my outfits that I had laid on Harry's bed.

"I'm ready." Harry said as he opened the door, and I peered over at him, and realized he was standing in the doorway, with only a towel barely hanging onto his hips. I couldn't help but stare for a few moments at his toned chest, and tanned skin.

"Like the view?" Harry asked as he chuckled to himself, which made his dimples appear for a brief second.  
"Uh, yeah, I guess. I was just admiring you." I said quickly, trying to adjust myself in my shorts.  
"Well, you could do more than that if we stayed in tonight." He said subjectively, as he walked across the room to me.   
"No, Harry, I made a reservation for us at a nice restaurant, and I plan to be there, promptly on time. Besides, you know I'm not that easy to get!" I winked at him before looking down at the clothes I had laid out. "Now, help me pick here. The red shirt and khaki pants with the grey blazer, or the blue plaid with the tan chinos and red blazer?" I asked, honestly wanting to know what he thought I would look best in.  
"How about you wear nothing, and I take you here, and now?" He whispered into my ear as he grabbed my hips from behind, aligning our bodies.   
I couldn't help but release a quiet, and throaty moan, but then I realized I was being seduced by Harry, and I couldn't let that happen until we talked.  
"No Harry." I said, side stepping him and breaking away from his grip around my middle. "Please, just get dressed, and maybe if things go well, we can end our night that way, Ok?"  
"Fine." He grumbled at me as he walked into his walk-in closet.

I quickly decided on the red shirt and khaki pants with the grey blazer because that blazer made me look smaller. I quickly changed, but not quick enough, because just as I was pulling up my pants, Harry emerged from his closet, dressed in a simple black and white outfit, with his beautiful flowing curls still a bit damp from his shower.

"Like the view?" I asked.  
He chuckled and nodded, and walk over to me. I grabbed my blazer, and walk out of Harry's bedroom, with him close behind, through the living room, and into the kitchen. I grabbed my keys to my Porsche, and continued on my way to the front door of our flat, but when I was about to reach the door, I felt Harry hesitating.  
"Harry, please stop dragging your feet, I really want to make this reservation!" I pouted at Harry.  
"But Lou, can't we just stay in tonight? Please?" he pleaded back.  
"No." I said as sassily as possible while opening the door, and walk down the hallway, towards the elevator. "Hurry up Harry, or you will get nothing tonight!" And with that I could hear Harry's quicken foot steps getting closer to me.

Harry's POV

After what felt like an hours drive, we finally made it to the restaurant. As we pull up to the place, I noticed how quite and quaint the place looked from the outside. My focus on the brick exterior was broken by a strange voice.   
"Ah, you must be Mr. Tomlinson. Welcome to Azzuro."   
"Thanks." Louis said as he got out of the car, and the valet man got in. "Harry, are you coming or what?" Louis chuckled.  
"Um, yeah." I said quickly, realizing how strange I must look now.

I got out of Louis' Porsche, and the valet drove the car away. Suddenly, I felt Louis' hand wrapping around mine as he dragged me inside the restaurant.

"Ah, You must be Mr. Tomlinson." said the Host very politely. "Right this way gentlemen." He led us to a private circular booth in the back of the restaurant, but on our way there I noticed something weird about this place, but I could't quite put my finger on it. The host set our menus down, and said, "Your waiter will be right with you to take your drink orders. I hope you find your meal to be very pleasant."  
"Thank you." Louis and I responded almost simultaneously as we sat down. I chuckled as I fixed my blazer, and picked up my menu, scanning it for the drink list.

"Harry, do you like this restaurant?" Louis questioned. I peered over the top of my menu, and nodded my head as I tried to decide on which wine I was going to have.  
"It seems like a nice place, but it doesn't seem to be very busy here." I responded.  
"Well, thats because I reserved the whole place" Louis said so quietly, I could barely hear him.  
"What? Why? Why would you do that?"   
"Because, I wanted to make tonight special, for both of us, with no distractions."  
"Oh." Now it all made sense, normally Louis would love to stay in with me, and give into my seduction, but I guess he really did want to talk tonight.

"I am very sorry to interrupt your conversation, but can I take your drink order?" A very young looking blonde waitress said, as she stood near our table. I could tell she was nervous.  
"Yes, I will have a glass of chardonnay please." Louis said.  
"And for you sir?" She said, looking at me.  
"Uh, I will have a viognier please."  
"I will be right back with your wine." She said, and walked back to the kitchen.

"Lou, why did we need to get the whole restaurant to ourselves?  
"Well, I just really want to apologize, and to make you feel special and important." He responded as he placed his menu back on the table.  
"You succeeded in making me feel important, but I feel like there is something you aren't telling me."

Louis' POV

Damn. Could Harry really tell that easily? I did pull a few favors with people high up in the London social scene to get this restaurant, but it worth it to surprise Harry.

"You are right Harry." I said, just hoping he wouldn't reject me. "Um... Would you, you know, want to be my uuhh... Boyfriend I guess? I mean, I totally understand if you don't want to ya know..." By this time I was barely mumbling the words. My heart is racing, but I just had to tell Harry why I really brought him here. Suddenly, I felt his strong, enormous hands under my jaw, gently lifting my head to meet his intense eyes.

"Louis... You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that." He said, staring deeply into my eyes. I couldn't help but tear up. "Yes, Louis, I will be your boyfriend!" He said, finally with a big smile erupting across his face, exposing his dimples.

I didn't know what to say back to him. I just kept smiling, and clearing the small tears from the corners on my eyes. 

"I just have one question, who and when are we going to tell that we are now a item?" Harry asked, and to be honest, I hadn't really thought about it.

I finally broke my silence, and said, "We can definitely tell the boys, I'm sure they saw it coming, but we can schedule a meeting with Simon and the record label to tell them before going officially public."  
"Yeah, that makes sense." Harry said, and I could tell he was in serious thought.  
"Don't worry Haz, it will get easier, I promise, on one will be against us being together." And that seemed to calm him.

The waiter came back to the table, carrying our drinks, and she took our orders, Harry getting a salmon filet, and I decided to skip ahead to dessert, because tonight was going wonderfully. 

After our quiet meal of us just holding hands, and enjoying the comfortable silence ad each others presence, we left the restaurant, only to find it had been mobbed my paparazzi. 

"Harry, this way!" I whispered in his ear as I grabbed his waist to help steer through the crowd of flashes.

After finally fighting our way back to my car, I quickly drove away, wanting to be far away from those parasites as possible.

"Was that our first official outing as a couple?" Harry asked. "Because if it was, this relationship isn't starting off the way I thought it would!" He chuckled.  
"Well, it could have been worse, at least we didn't do anything stupid!"  
"True." He said, still laughing to himself.

I drove the rest of the way home in a comfortable silence, and as I pulled into the car park, and parked in my reserved space, Harry turned and looked at me while I turned of the engine, and asked, "Any more special plans for tonight?" 

"I guess you will just have to wait and see, but I have a feeling our night might not be ending this early." I wiggled my eyebrows at him, and laughed, getting out of the car, and heading to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't too horrible, and of course it has another "cliffhanger". Comment maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it, and please feel free to correct any of my mistakes because I'm sure I didn't catch them all.


End file.
